


The confession

by LeiRei



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Just them being cuties, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being romantic wasn’t really much my thing, but I guess falling in love with the right person can change a person—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The confession

Being romantic wasn’t really much my thing, but I guess falling in love with the right person can change a person—

“Huh, that’s way too cheesy, even for me.” He frowned to himself as he stared at the letter on top of the table, bowing his head as he stared at it some more, blond hair slightly covering his blue eyes. “He wouldn’t like this… Not one bit.” He groaned as he held the letter into his hand, re-reading it again. “This is too much.” He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can beside his table, before standing up and stretching his underused muscles.

Ezreal started pacing inside his room, thinking of a back-up plan; he would have never thought that confessing would be this hard. He was never the one who initiated on something like this, usually a girl or a guy would be the one to confess to him, but now, he’s the one who has to make a move. A letter was the first he could think of since talking about his feelings wasn’t really his forte, but damn writing about it didn’t make it any easier either. It’s more embarrassing than he thought it would. Just imagine Ekko reading a love letter; he’ll just laugh at it.

Yeah that’s right, the person that caught this archeologist’s attention is none other than the boy who shattered time, Ekko; sure he can be quite an annoying and egotistic guy at times but who can blame him? He’s smart, talented and very passionate about his hometown and those are just some of the traits that Ezreal find endearing from the boy.

He took another deep sigh and stared out of the window, it’s almost dawn and the sky was giving of an orangey tinge of color, he smiled a bit at how beautiful the sunset looks and how he wished that Ekko was there to see it with him. He chuckled to himself. Wouldn’t that be nice? Ekko staying over, eating dinner with him, and even sleeping next to him. Ezreal would never lay a hand on the younger boy though, he was above being intimate with someone too young, but kissing and hugging are allowed, right?

He started to get excited as he imagine how life would be like once Ekko returned his feelings, but he also knew that it’s going to be rough the moment he turns him down. Scratch that, he doesn’t want to think about that, he’s not going to be negative about the whole situation; no thinking about bad things, no siree!

Heart pumping as he finally made the decision, “I’ll just talk to him. It’s now or never.” He murmured to himself as he got ready, putting his shoes on and then stepping out of his house.

Zaun wasn’t really that far off from Piltover, so a train ride would be a lot faster than just walking there; arriving at the station he checked the train’s schedule and made sure to take the fastest route to Zaun. God was he nervous, but he ain’t backing out now, he’s already on the way and any minute now he’s going to face the other boy. What should he say? Should he bring something? Would that be too much? So many questions as he arrives in front of the entry way of Zaun.

He took a deep breath, he started to march towards Ekko’s home, he was lucky enough to remember where the house was, and he was dreading every second it took for him to reach the place, and there he stood just right in front of the simple looking house, gulping as he tried to fix his hair, he then knocked on the door. Please be home, please be home. He chanted as he waited for any answer.

Luckily the door opened, and a surprised Ekko was looking up at him, brown eyes staring at him, “Ezreal? What are you doing here, man?” He asked, making way for him to enter his humble home.

He just nodded at him then looked away, scratching his head. “I… I need to talk to you.” He bravely started squaring his shoulders as he looked straight ahead. The younger boy’s eyebrow raised at this, staring at him expectantly.   
“O…kay, go ahead, what’s on your mind, blondie?” Ekko sat down on the floor since no furniture was really available in the house; he then sat down in front of the boy.

“You.” He suddenly blurted out, he then panicked at what he just said, and then a wave of relief washed over him as Ekko blushed at this, and looked embarrassed as well.

“What?” Ekko asked, a tinge of confusion in his voice. He took a deep breath again and tried to compose himself.  
“I mean; you are all I think about, Ekko. Like, all the time; from the moment I wake up until the time I have to go to sleep. Just you, and only you.” He whispered, heart racing as he watched how the other boy would react; Ekko was redder than ever, but still trying to look cool.

“Don’t you dare joke with me, Ezreal.” Ekko suddenly stood up, turning away from him.   
“What? I’m not joking here, Ekko.” He stood up as well, standing behind the dark skinned champion, “I’m here because I can’t take it anymore, and it’s so hard to hide my feelings for you… Every time we are together I grow to like you even more. Hell, I think I’m in love with you.” He finally confessed to him, heart beating faster as he watched the other boy.

Slowly Ekko faced him, looking at him with confused brown eyes. “Are you for real? Me?” Ekko bit his lower lip, trying hard to avoid contact with him; he nodded, leaning a bit closer, hands gently touching the others. “Yes, you. Ekko, I love you.” He repeated, watching the other champion look at him, straight in the eyes.

“I, I thought I was the only one who felt like this.” Ekko started to chuckle, slowly Ezreal intertwined their hands, smiling at how cute Ekko looks, blushing and flustered. He would have never thought he’ll get to see the usual relaxed and confident Ekko be embarrassed like this.

“What are you saying, Ekko?” He urged him on, wanting the words to come out from the other’s mouth. Ekko frowned, leaning his head against Ezreal’s chest, hiding his blushing face.   
“You know! Jeez, don’t make me say it.”

Ezreal chuckled, urging the younger boy to hug him by placing his arms around his waist, leaning his head against the other boys head, he felt the younger one hug him back, and he can’t help it but feel ecstatic. One hand wrap around Ekko’s waist as his other hand gently caress the youngster’s white hair.  
“Thank you, Ekko, for returning my feelings.” He smiled, kissing the top of Ekko’s head, hugging him closer. “You have no idea how long I’ve been craving to hold you like this.” He confessed again, relaxing as he held the other boy in his arms.

“You idiot, I would have never known. I’m too thickheaded for this kind of things.” Ekko looked up at him; just a tinge of red was seen on his cheeks, grinning at him. “Thank goodness you were brave enough to confess, never thought that you’d have it in you.” Ekko teased him, sticking a tongue out.

Ezreal laughed then nodded, “I knew I was the one who had to make a move.” He smiled back at the other champion, caressing his face. “I love you so much, Ekko.” Having those words flow out of his lips effortlessly felt so good, and seeing Ekko getting flustered by just a few simple words were really rewarding. “Fine, yeah, I love you too, blondie.” Ekko finally confessed back, pressing his face against Ezreal’s chest again, obviously hiding his embarrassment.

Smiling wide he cupped Ekko’s face, making him look at him. “I’m so sorry Ekko, but I can’t wait anymore.” He pressed his lips against the others, kissing the younger one sweetly; then slowly he started to initiate a more intimate kiss, wondering if Ekko would go with it. Ekko being the stubborn one that he is didn’t want to lose so he kissed Ezreal back, arms wrapping around the blonds neck. Ezreal couldn’t help but smirk at the kiss, it was a bit lacking but since he knew Ekko doesn’t have any experience with this made it a lot better than any kiss that he ever experienced.

Slowly Ezreal pulled away, licking his lips as he watched Ekko pant a bit. “First kiss?” He teased the younger champion, “Shut up.” A gentle punch on the chest was received by Ezreal, making him laugh. “Want to stay for the night?” Ekko suggested as he held Ezreal’s hand, looking away. He smiled at the younger boy, nodding. “I would love to.” He pulled Ekko for another hug, kissing his forehead. He knows it’s going to be a rough ride, being in a relationship was never going to be easy, but he knows he’ll do anything for this boy.

From that moment he knew that more adventures are about to come, at least this time he won’t alone anymore; he’s finally got someone to stand by him, he knows everything will be worth it. Love is always worth it.


End file.
